The Hawk's Secrets
by arieva
Summary: On a normal hunt, Arthur and Merlin stumble across a dark dangerous secret. Now trapped in the web of mystery and legends as old as time, can Merlin help Arthur navigate the shadows of the Neiflen? Rated T for some violence. Ocs needed.
1. Chapter 1: Massacre

**A/N: Hellos! This is something that has been cooking for a while. So I just gave up and wrote it. This is a separate adventure that won't tie into the main plot. Just a side adventure I think that would be cool. Tell me if it's awful and I should not write it or not, because I don't want this to be all in my head. Alright! Here we go.**

**I own nothing but my ocs.**

Chapter One

Massacre

The crossbow's bolt shot through the air, landed with a thud into the tree. King Arthur looked disgruntled, unsure how he could have missed the deer. She had already fled, and now all the work of tracking for the past days was useless. A tall lanky figure crouched next to him hid a smirk.

"I think you missed." He said.

"Yes, thank you Merlin. I can see that." Arthur replied, sarcastically, his dark blue eyes glittering. Merlin smiled his black head stark against his red scarf.

"And because of your astounding observational skills, you can go and locate that bolt. We are not leaving until you find it." Merlin opened his mouth to object, but at Arthur's look hoists himself to his feet with much grumbling. Merlin was fairly convinced he would not find the bolt, at least not with a little help. The forest had thick green undergrowth and lush plants. He strode on in the general direction until he was sure he was far away enough not to be heard nor seen.

"Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" Merlin whispered, his eyes flashed gold and with a puff of smoke the "prized" bolt appeared at his feet. Merlin reached down, picked up the blot and stood. He was just about to turn back when he looked up and a glimmer of blue caught his eye. He turned in the same manner, and yet again there was the blue gleam. He debated what to do, but curiosity won and he trudged forward. Merlin reached the clearing and stood horrified. It was a massacre. Bodies cloaked in blue and silver, lay spotted across the ground. Their armor was odd and shined unnaturally bright. A strange insignia was sown onto each; a sliver hawk on a blue banner, flying under a moon. One Merlin did not recognize. Arthur, he needs to find Arthur. He will know what to do.

His mind made, he turned and raced back where he came. Arthur was polishing his sword and looked up stunned when he saw Merlin.

"Back so soon. I'm surprised Merlin, a servant of your ineptitude I thought I would have to wait hours for you to find the bolt."

"Arthur." Merlin's tone pricked Arthur's interest.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You really should see this." Arthur rose, and hurried after Merlin, to the same clearing. The bodies were untouched, all dead.

"Everyone dead, it was a slaughter." Merlin whispered.

"This is on my land; there was no news of a battle. And look, it's all one army." Arthur then drew his sword. "This is strange. Check for survivors. Be careful." Merlin nodded once, and then cautiously started examining the dead. Arthur remained alert, trying to deduce what could have happened. One of his worst theories was magic.

"Arthur!" Merlin's shout brought Arthur out of his musings and sheathing his sword rushed over.

"Sire, this one. She's still alive." Merlin spoke quickly. "We need to get her back to Camelot." Arthur nodded looking down at the knight. She was young, too young to be fighting. Long dark brown hair was matted with gore. Tanned skin was unmarred with the exception of the spreading rosette of scarlet blood on her stomach. Her ragged breathing was growing weaker and weaker. An ornate bow and thin blade was lying beside her.

"Merlin fetch the horses, bring the bow and sword too, I'll ride with her. And hurry!" he shouted, Arthur was at a loss with what had happened and hoped once she recovered could fill in the details. How a fifteen year old girl was in involved in this carnage? He thought as he placed pressure on the wound. Soon thankfully Merlin returned, with the horses in tow. Cautiously as possible Arthur placed the girl on his charger. Once both were seated, he wheeled his horse around and galloped fast as possible towards Camelot. They made good time, but Merlin was worried about the blood she was losing.

"Arthur bring her to Gaius, I'll run ahead and warn him!" Merlin suggested as he dismounted. Arthur nodded in agreement and with the help of a guard carefully removed her form the horse. She was still unaware, skin becoming pale. He rushed her to the physician's room and at Gaius instruction placed her on a cot. The old man frowned at her age, and started binding her stomach.

"It was a deep blow, but I'm optimistic it didn't puncture a lung. But Sire, during my examination I found several peculiar things. Firstly, she has several old scars, about thirty years older based on the scar tissue."

"But that's impossible, look at her she's only fifteen." Arthur said, gesturing to the sleeping girl.

"I don't know, but secondly the circumstances you found her in."

"Do you suspect magic?"

"I'm not sure; we should ask her when she wakes." King Arthur nods his consent, face thoughtful.

"Thank you Gaius, notify me if there is any change."

"I will sire." And Arthur leaves. Gaius turns quickly to Merlin.

"Do you recognize this symbol?" He asked, pointing to the hawk and moon.

"No. Should I?"

"I believe it is something, but I cannot remember." Suddenly with a cry, the girl awakes. Her eyes were the first thing they noticed, one green the other brown. She looked around with wide eyes and leaped forward grabbing her sword. She yanked it out of the sheath and shouted,

"Quis enim es tu? Quae petitio tua?" Merlin glanced scared at Gaius, as she held the sword to his throat. When she got no answer, she glared at both before leaping over the cot grabbing her bow and racing outside.

"Gaius! Are you alright?" Merlin asked, as he looked after where she ran.

"I'm fine, you must alert Arthur; she is our only clue to what happened. We have to catch her!" Merlin nodded, his eyes dark. Then he turned and ran out leaving Gaius wondering who that girl is?


	2. Chapter 2: Most questions have answers

**A/N: So I am starting new fanfics and revisiting old ones, and this was one I wanted to finish. Review and all that lovely stuff. **

Chapter Two

Most questions have answers

"I want men to search the lower city and the keeps, also have men stationed at all main gates, we cannot let her leave without speaking with her first. Bring her to me as soon as you find her." King Arthur ordered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he studied the castle's map.

"Yes my lord." A young guard replied before hurrying off to relay his message. Merlin who was partly hidden in the shadows emerged and stood by Arthur, worry evident in his posture.

"Arthur, what do you plan to do if you do find her? When she woke, it was in this strange language that she spoke. And it didn't look like she was very friendly." Merlin asked concerned, as he remembered her reception to Gaius and him. King Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly before answering.

"I don't know Merlin. I don't know a lot at this point, but that girl is the clue to any answers." Arthur replies. Merlin looks unsure as he turns to speak more, but a great shout interrupted him.

"My lord we have found her!" Someone shouts and King Arthur whirls towards the door.

"Where is she?" Arthur questions hurriedly, and starts to prepare himself for a fight. The guard's face crumples in hesitation.

"You're not going to believe this sire." The guard speaks.

"Out with it!" Arthur replied impatiently, and Merlin narrows his eyes.

"The roof sire." At his words Arthur freezes from grabbing his sword and turns back to the guard, narrowing his eyes.

"The roof? What roof? How on earth did she get up there?" The young guard visibly swallows before answering.

"It's not very high up sire and she's not doing anything, so the archers haven't fired yet but she is on the roof." Arthur turns back to Merlin, clearly thinking before answering.

"Right, tell them now no one is to harm the girl, Merlin go and fetch Gaius we may need him, we will meet you there."

"Fine." Merlin said as he ran off. Arthur sheathed his sword and followed the guard to "the roof"

-line break because it never ever works on my computer and ahhhhhh-

"You were right." Arthur said, staring up with his eyes wide. On the lowest part of the castle roof, close to the walls was a small figure pacing back and forth, sliver flashing against the sun.

"Arthur!" a voice called, causing him to turn and saw Merlin with Gaius walking quickly towards him. When they reach Arthur, both stop and stare up at the girl.

"She really is up there." Merlin said shocked, as he turned to Gaius, "how is she even up there?"

"With her wounds, climbing such a wall should not be possible, yet something about this rings familiar."

"What is familiar Gaius? Do you think magic?" Arthur asked intently. More and more this girl continued to baffle them, and that is something Arthur did not enjoy.

"I cannot recall, but sire how are we going to get her down?" Gaius said wondering.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Merlin cut in, pointing at the roof. The small figure stopped pacing, and was running towards the castle wall. Cries of surprise echoed among the men as she bounded off the roof and onto the wall. The men upon there advanced but she did not give them a chance, sprinting towards them at the last second she leaps upon the outcroppings of stone along the wall and deftly evaded the men.

"Sire she's coming down here." Merlin said nervously. Arthur tried not to roll his eyes, yet secretly agreed with him.

"Yes Merlin." Arthur said tiredly.

"Arthur, she's coming closer." Merlin intoned nervously.

"I can see that Merlin." Arthur snapped tracking her movements with her eyes as she outwitted the guards and disappeared into the walls staircase, which would lead into the court yard where everyone was gathered.

"Arthur, what are we going to do?" Merlin inquired once again, apprehension lacing into his words.

"I haven't decided yet." Arthur turned to the physician, "Gaius, is there anything you can remember, about why she is familiar?"

"Nothing, but I can assure you that she is a citizen of Camelot. And I can assure you that you are her king and she your subject." Gaius replied seriously, his sage eyes rising to the wall.

"Yes well, that would all be very helpful if she and I could understand a single word being said. Be prepared for a fight, but no one harms her understand. We want answers." Arthur ordered his knights, they readied themselves but all would obey their king. A clattering of armor and a heaving noise reached their ears, and a guard fell through the doorway to the staircase, unhurt but unconscious. In a flash of sliver, she darts out, sword gleaming and stops four feet away. Arthur holds up a hand, and steps toward her.

"Hello, my name's Arthur. What's your name?" Her strange eyes flash, and she adjusts her grip on the sword but does not move.

"Uh, Gaius, is she understanding anything I'm saying?" Arthur asks from the side of his mouth, but before an answer could be spoken the girl speaks.

"Qui es, quid quaeris!" She cuts in, hissing and raising her sword.

"Arthur, I think she got that." Merlin says, his eyes never moving from her.

"Arthurus? Rex Arthurus?" the girl asked, surprise and anger in her voice.

"Uhhhhh, Arthur! Yes, that's good, that's good" Merlin exclaims. The girl steps forward, and her eyes flash gold as she whispers.

"Linguae in unum molestias possimus audire et loquis" The girl shudders once, and then her eyes return to green and brown.

"Now," she speaks. "Who are you, and where am I?"

**A/N: So I did use a real language for my oc, so if you can figure it out I'll give a you a shout out and dedicate the chapter to you! Or if you want a different prize review. And don't freak out, I will describe my oc better in the next couple chapters. And tell you her name. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dedicated to Solar07

"Answer me!" She snapped her whole body tight with tension. Arthur could see the situation elevating, everyone is uneasy. The men stood taunt, Merlin fidgeting and even Gaius looked uneasy.

"Very well, let's all just calm down. My name is Arthur and you are in Camelot." As he spoke her eyes flicked from him to Merlin.

"Arthur? Arthur Pendragon?" She asked, eyes finally resting on him. Something flashed in her face, but it disappeared before he could name it.

"Yes, that's right-" Yet before he could finish, she raises her sword at his chest with a cry.

"Camelot! And Arthur Pendragon! What do you want!" Merlin sucked in a breath, and Arthur had to think fast.

"Nothing, nothing but answers." The girl snarled, and took a step forward. All the guards raised their weapons in response and she stopped, but her sword was still raised at Arthur.

"Lair! Murderer!" She shouts, and a guard countered, face red with anger.

"Watch your tongue! This is your king you speak to!" he hollers.

"King? _King?"_ a laugh escaped from her mouth, but it was high and unnatural. "I bow down to no man, and _never_ a Pendragon."

"What would make you say that?" Merlin asked quietly, his eyes dark.

"You hunted my people because of your father's foolish fears, and now you slaughter us with the gall to bring me… I ask again, what do you want?" The girl hissed, taking another step closer, face white and drawn.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding here, Arthur has never killed a people for no reason," Merlin said, his hands held up and he carefully navigates so that he is out of the crowd of people. Arthur attempts to stop him, but he ducks under the reach and walking towards her. She takes a step back, but Merlin slowly and carefully inches towards her. "I know Arthur; he is fair and kind ruler. We found you and you were injured so we brought you to Gaius." Merlin kept creeping towards her, until they were a little more than an arm's length away.

"What you did, earlier, was magic wasn't it?" Merlin whispered to her. She snaps her head up, suspicious.

"Don't let Arthur see, he's…he's a little unsure of it. But I swear to you that all we want are some answers." She peers up at him, her grip on her sword tight.

"Can I trust you? Can I trust you Emrys?" Merlin jerks as if he has been hit.

"How do you know that name?"

"Our sister race, the Druids, speak of you often." She squints her eyes up at him. "You have something about you, something of the old religion." Her gaze then falls on Arthur, who was trying his best to hide his fear.

"If I trust you Emrys, if I answer your questions then promise to answer mine." Merlin lets a smile crawl onto his face.

"I can do that." She nods, and then clearly for all to see sheathes her sword. Arthur relaxes and gives the order to the guards to stand down. They do, with much grumbling. Arthur hurries over and holds his hand.

"Let's try this again. My name is Arthur." The girl looks to Merlin and then back to Arthur before taking her right arm, making a fist and places it over her heart bowing deep.

"And I am Krea." She replies straightening and looks quizzically at his hand. Arthur coughs and rubs the back of his neck instead. Krea looks over his shoulder, standing on her tiptoes to see properly. Gaius was hurrying over, his medicine bag in hand.

"My name is Gaius, the court physician and I do believe you have been injured." Krea places a hand on her stomach, and through her blue cloak sliver armor gleamed.

"Do you require assistance?" Krea bites her lip before answering.

"The wound is not deep, but it has not ceased bleeding." Gaius suddenly takes stock of her white face and understanding dawns on him.

(Line break is still not working)

"There, that should help." Gaius sits back as Krea touches the bandage around her waist. Her armor which was unusually lightweight was gleaming on the bed in Gaius' room. Under her cloak and armor she wore a simple blue tunic and black pants. Her feet had sturdy boots wound tight around the calves with dark rope. The bow was long and flexible with arrows fletched with hawk feathers was next to the sword that is propped in a corner the metal flashing sliver.

"Krea, what happened there? Why were you fighting?" Arthur asks, his arms folded across his chest, his armor also gone. Merlin was sitting at the table, and leaned forward intently when heard Arthur's question. She stops fiddling with her bandage, mistrust and confusion evident on her face.

"I was fighting, I am a solider. And we were fighting an invasion. The Knights of Camelot."

"Impossible! I never gave any order for such a battle. Krea, I didn't even know your people existed. I still don't know anything about them." Arthur argues. Krea looks shocked, but continues nonetheless.

"They had the Pendragon seal on their cloaks, yet no matter how we attacked they would not die. Tell me Arthur Pendragon, for one who outlawed magic that didn't seem to stop you."

"No! Arthur wouldn't massacre your people for no reason." Merlin jumps in, his face stubborn.

"We had no argument with your king!" she counters, leaping up. "We lived independently and secretly, we never caused you any harm. So why did you attack us!"

"I didn't!" Arthur shouts.

"Then why," Krea spits out, "are countless Neiflen dead!" Gaius leans forward, his face grave.

"You…you are a Neiflen." Krea jerks around to face him, her face fearful.

"You have heard of us?" Gaius nodded.

"I haven't." Arthur cuts in.

"Who are the Neiflen Gaius." Krea eyes widen as she stares at him. Gaius looks uncertain, but answer Arthur.

"I thought they left Albion, long ago. They were the sister family to the Druids. And like the Druids they were…are magically gifted. Many Neiflen would live in druid camps, so when Uther started enforcing his magic policies, the Neiflen were caught in the slaughter. That is all I know." And as Gaius finished, all turned to Krea, her eyes shining with tears, but none falling.

"Yes. I am one of them. The last of my bloodline, they were all killed. My sisters, my brothers, my family in that massacre. I would have died, if you had not found me. And know I owe my family's killers a blood debt."

**A/N: Review, also I need ocs! I will put a template up, and it is a bad guy. Or gal. **


	4. ocs

**A/N: Ok here you go, fill this out and post it in Reviews and maybe you'll see your own character in the next chapter!**

Name:

Gender:

age:

birthday and birth place:

appearance ( include height, weight, hair color and style, skin color, eye color, body build, facial features and anything extra like scars, tattoos or piercings, or physical mutation if any, I think you get the point now):

attitude (basically the way the look at everything, are the negative all the time or perhaps very positive..etc..):

Personality:

Beliefs:

Weapons (if any, be realistic, they aren't gonna have a grenade launcher and lazer guns, also include their fighting style):

skills:

Weakness :

secrets:

Allies:

Enemies:

Romantic interests (don't give me a specific person give me a type of person or an example, your character may or may not have a love relationship) :

History

evil/neutral:

Clothing (not just one outfit, give me a general idea dn maybe a few examples):

Possessions (what do they travel with ie: a backpack with a few changes of clothes, a bit of food.. etc. They are not going to me carrying makeup and hair products or laptops and game boys, be realistic. Also include anything they carry on their person):


End file.
